


Rain on the Mountainside

by CaptainKiran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AND ANYTHING, F/M, Gen, HOORAY, YOU CAN BE ANYONE, and a bit of teasing Thorin, can you just imagine combing his wet hair tho, fluffy kinda??, he's like "ow" what a big baby, hey guess waht, i just wanna comb it and put it in a fancy braid, this is one of those fics where IT DOESNT MENTION WHAT OR WHO YOU ARE, uh just some combing of hair and snuggles, very non-specific that is my goal, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKiran/pseuds/CaptainKiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's hair is very tangled when he comes home after being soaked in the rain, and he turns to you for aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on the Mountainside

“ _Ouch_.”

Thorin hissed through his teeth, face scrunched in pain as you ran a comb through his hair. It had been raining a lot more than usual as of late, and Thorin would more often than not be found outside because of the meetings with Bard. At the end of the day, his hair was tangled and knotted, much to his dismay.

“Oh hush. I’m sure you’ve suffered much worse pain than a little tugging at your skull.” However, you softened, and managed to finally get the last knot out, now able to run your fingers through his hair without any snags. Your hands were cramping from the work, but the outcome was worth it when you could see his tresses spilled down onto his shoulders and chest, streaks of grey and silver amongst it. A smile found its way to your face, as you brushed his hair behind one ear, making him turn to face you.

“Yes, but I prefer when you _don’t_ battle with it like it is a goblin.” He teased, a small smirk forming as he looked down upon his hair, running his own fingers through it. “Thank you.” He leaned forward, capturing your lips in his, and you grinned before breaking away.

“I’m not done yet, my King.” Turning his head towards you slightly, you pulled his family beads- carefully, as it was a precious heirloom-from his braids, and began to undo them. His eyes closed as you took your time, not wanting to rush and hurt him again. He was proud of his hair, and he had a right to be, and you loved it as well. The fact that he was even letting you touch his meant only that he had a deep, deep trust in you.

“Lay down.”

Thorin did not open his eyes, but complied-lying back from sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved himself so that he could stretch a little as you spread out his hair, running the comb along through it again. It had been a miserable day for the both of you, being in all that rain, (even if it was only for a short time for the King), but now finally being able to shed his clothes and relax, he could feel himself growing tired at the ministrations you were giving. It soothed him, and he hummed in approval with each brush.

He wished he could spend every day like this, having you tend to him after a hard days work. Granted, he’d never leave you without repayment, of course. Once you were done, he’d often return the favor with a backrub, or perhaps by drawing a bath for the two of you, your head lying against his chest in the warm water, spices and earthy smells surrounding you. It was truly Mahal’s mansions on Middle-Earth. But tonight…tonight, you would rest with your _azyungal_. You both were tired.

His arm wrapped around your waist from where you were sitting on the bed, and he pulled you in for a soft kiss, before tugging you down next to him. He was so warm, unlike the cold stone floors are the air in the mountain, and you reached across to set the comb on the bedside table before snuggling closer to him. Thorin kissed your brow, arms wrapped securely around you as he drew you even closer, your head resting on his shoulders. He released one hand to pull the covers up both of you, and you sighed happily, your feet brushing against his. You could feel your eyelids growing heavy, and he chuckled at this, but knew his were too.

“Perhaps I shall repay you tomorrow?” he said, his voice low, the vibrations running through you.

“Do as you like-“ you paused, yawning briefly, before continuing, “-but I do enjoy untangling your soft hair.”

“Or is it merely because you enjoy causing me great pain?” You could hear the smile in his voice, and you kissed the hallow of his throat, laughing at his comment.

“Maybe. Or perhaps I just like to see you squirm while you’re under my hands.” You hear a sharp intake of breath before his leans down, pressing kisses across your neck and jawline, leading up to your ear. You shudder, his lips wet and hot against your skin.

“Well then, I can definitely return _that_ favor.” He growls deep in his throat, and you can feel his smirk, his voice rumbling.

“Tomorrow.” You say, resting your head on his shoulder, eyes closed. As much as you’d like to, you were too tired.

“Tomorrow.” He agrees, giving your forehead one last kiss before lying his head back. “It’s a promise.”

“Good. Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, _azyungal_.”

You could hear his soft breaths, his heartbeat lulling in your ear as you slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, snuggling closer to him. You knew tomorrow would be a promising day- rain or not, as long as you were with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good, it's been a long time since I've really written something, and a first for second-person. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
